A Changing War
by NeonKokugen
Summary: When the need for change comes in times of war, one girl changes the most. How will Hinata handle becoming one of Madara's tools? Will Naruto accept Hinata? Or will love become hatred and pain. Rated M for content and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Madara slid his hand across the wall as he fallowed the wall over to the window. Zetsu, fully grown back body, watched like always as Madara planned and schemed for his next attack. The area they were located was dark and no sound came from the outside or anything located in the room. As Madara walked the only sound was the sound of Madara's feet echoing off the walls. Out the window the only thing that could be seen was a cloudy sky. Madara turned his head to look at Zetsu with a glowing red Sharigan from the only hole in his mask. The mask that was used to not only trick the enemy into not knowing his true identity but most of the Akatsuki who were not dead. Madara held his hand out in front of him and turned back to the window.

"I think it's time to take what is rightfully mine." A ball of light started to focus in his hand and pulse like a heart beat and as if it lived. "Oh? You don't want to listen to my orders?" Madara's sharigan started to spin and the pulse died down until it finally stopped. "Good. Now Go." Madara raised his hand up to the little light that shined through the window. The light increased in strength and brightness until the sound of bricks and glass crashing to the floor filled the room. Wind rushed into the small room making Madara's red and black cape blow behind him. Madara's hand was still raised toward the giant hole in the wall where the window had been but the light had disappeared. Madara's right hand slowly lowered to rest by his side. "Bring me back my Nine-Tails."

Hinata leaned her back against a tree panting and face covered in sweat from training so hard and alone. The training grounds were one of the last places left intact after the battle with Pein and Konan. Hinata had been left alone much after Naruto and a few others took off to go to the Iron Country. Hinata had been feeling like a useless part of the group since what had happened with Pein, though she had already felt like that before this time it was much worse. She had failed to protect Naruto by doing a foolish act of courage to hopefully at least by Naruto enough time to do something. Hinata looked down at her feet with a look of pain. Naruto did do something; he transformed into the eight tailed form of the Kyuubi because she was almost killed, he could have been lost forever because of her, but if she didn't jump in, would he of been killed anyway? Hinata slid down the tree and hugged her knees to her chest as she thought about her feelings for Naruto.

_Naruto-kun…_She thought back to the times she watched the rejected boy train in the academy and always saying he was going to be better then them all and be Hokage. _Why…why did you work so hard Naruto? Is it because you wished to be accepted, like me? _Hinata's eyes closed to half way. She was always the weak one of the group and this, separated her from the others. _I was never strong enough Naruto. But I've always tried my best, to try and impress you. _Hinata stared at here legs and tears threatened to fall from her white pupil eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up at the sky. "No I can't cry. I have to be strong and continue to get stronger." A crash made Hinata jump up and look around confused. "What was that?" There was another loud crash and Hinata got into her Gentle Fist searching the shadowy forest around here. "Who's there?"

Red eyes appeared directly in front of her floating in the darkness. Hinata tightened her muscles and moved her feet to get ready to dodge any attack. _Help me…_The voice of a woman sounded in her head. Hinata looked around then back at the eyes. "Help…you?" The red eyes disappeared and a beam of light shot out of the darkness and crashed into Hinata's body. Hinata screamed from the pain, feeling like hundreds of volts of electricity was shooting through her body. Hinata's body froze and then she tilted her head up to reveal her eyes glowed a dark blood red similar to the eyes that had been watching her. A dark laugh echoed in her head. _Listen to my orders minion. For now you will remain dormant inside this girl's mind until your chance to take the Nine-Tail arises. Then bring the boy to me. _The redness in Hinata's eyes faded and returned back into her white pupil original. Feeling all her energy gone she crashed to the ground passed out.

Hinata's eyes opened and looked around the training ground where she had passed out. Sitting up she placed a hand on her aching head. "Did I pass out during training?" Looking around she saw the sun was yet to set but soon would be. Standing up she noticed every muscle in her body ached as if she had been training for days without end, but nothing compared to the pain she felt in her head. Rubbing her head slightly she checked for any spots she might of hit her head, for that could be the only reason for such a powerful headache but she found nothing. Picking up the several equipment she had used for training she quickly made her way back to the tents where she stayed until there mansion would be fixed again.

When she arrived back at the tent her father greeted her at the entrance. "Welcome back Hinata." Hinata didn't look her father in the face; since she tried rescuing Naruto her father had been treating her like a guest from a enemy clan rather then his own daughter. "Hello father." She slipped past him and into the tent even though she could feel his eyes fallow her the entire way in. When did she get so brave? Hinata sat down at her instructed bed and kicked off her shoes. Reaching up to rub her neck, she found most of the pain in her head was focused on a spot just below her ear then spread out a crossed her entire head. Maybe she strained her neck doing a technique; either way she should be better tomorrow. She took a hold of the zipper that held her coat closed and quickly pulled it down then took the jacket off revealing her black shirt underneath. She didn't often take off her jacket even in warm weather because she thought her body better covered up but for some reason she felt uncomfortable with it on at the moment and let it slip off and layed it folded up next to her shoes. Hinata stretched out her arms letting the soar muscles crack. Letting out a yawn she put one of her hands against her mouth, when she was done yawning as she pulled her hand away one of her fingers nipped against a sharp edge of one of her teeth. She winced and looked at the bleeding finger confused. Had her teeth always been that sharp? She put the finger in her mouth and sucked on it out of instincts to try and stop the small pain the cut gave her. As the blood touched her tongue her eyes closed and she leaned back against the tent wall taking in the taste and sucking on her finger harder. _Naruto, I wonder where you are right now. _In her mind Hinata pictured Naruto walk into the tent and crawl into her bed. The thought allowed a moan to escape her lips around the finger in her mouth. The sound of her father's voice brought her back to reality.

"Hinata, are you heading to bed now?" Hinata's father had stuck his head into the tent and looked at her. Hinata pulled the finger out of her mouth a blush quiet clear a crossed her face. "Y..yes father. I had trained all day and I am excused." She noticed her father look her over and she knew she was as good as caught because of her face being so red. "Well that explains why your face is so red. Sleep well then." He slipped back out the tent flap. Letting out the breath she had been holding Hinata layed down facing the tent wall. It's not often she had THAT type of thoughts. Rolling her tongue a crossed her teeth some were actually sharper, how strange. Hinata rubbed her head against the pillow and allowed her eyes to drift closed to start her dreams. She couldn't wait for her dreams; she had a dream about her and Naruto being together, maybe tonight it will continue.

Hinata found herself floating in nothing but blackness. Looking around confused as to why she was here. "Is this a dream?" Her voice echoed around the vast nothingness. _Help me…_A woman's voice filled the area around her. The voice sounded beautiful and peaceful, but the urgency and need behind the voice sounded sad. "Who are you? Help you? Help you how?" Hinata looked around the black of nothingness in a attempt to find the source of the voice. _Save me, from the vial one. He's cruel and dark, we do not wish to be with him, but we most. _Hinata didn't know what the woman meant by the vial one but she knew this woman, whoever she was, needed her help. "Who is the vial one? Why can't you leave?" A ball of light appeared in front of Hinata and she looked at it, the light shining in her eyes. _The Vial one seeks power. He's using us to get what he wants. He controls us with evil power and we can't resist. _Hinata felt a strong urge to reach out and touch the ball of light but resisted it. "What does he seek?" The ball of light started pulsing with what felt like warmth; the warmth touched her cheek and made her feel a little tingle on her skin. _The boy you love…_A gasp escaped Hinata's mouth…_He comes now to take control of me once again. _Hinata's eyes widen and reached out to try and take a hold of the orb of light. "Wait, how do I save you? How do I save Naruto?!" The ball of light disappeared into the darkness as if it was swallowed and the sound of a evil laugh filled the area as Hinata was swallowed by the darkness once again.

Hinata shot up in her bed panting heavily from the horrible nightmare she just had. Placing a hand on her neck, the spot ached along with her head even more now. "It was just a nightmare." Her hair stuck to her neck and forehead and her shirt stuck to her chest from all the sweat that covered her. Sliding her legs off the side of the bed she slipped on her shoes and quickly made her way out of the tent without waking any of the other Hyuugas. What Hinata hadn't noticed was the condition in which she left her pillow. On the underside of her pillow were four tear holes; from the look of it some type of animal tore it open with it's claws, the feather's littered her bed and covered the floor. Hinata walked silently through the camp; though many people were still awake she didn't want to draw any attention to herself. The stars lit the sky with not a single cloud to hid them. It was the night of the new moon so the stars were even easier to see tonight. Deciding to keep herself distracted for a couple minutes she looked at the finger she had cut but found no mark of any kind that showed there had been a cut there. Looking confused for a minute Hinata pushed the thought away and figured it was a trick of the dark.

Hinata stopped in front of the few remaining buildings left of the Hyuuga mansion. The mansion had been on the edge of the destruction so only the main buildings were destroyed while a few minor buildings were barley touched. Hinata walked in and went straight to there hot springs they had in the center; she needed a bath and the hot springs were perfect. Sitting on one of the decorative large boulders next to the hot springs she slipped off her shoes and then the rest of her clothes before slipping into the warm water. She let out a sigh of relief as the warm water was good for relaxing her soar muscles. She sank down into the water so the water was up into her chin. "It feels good to finally get rid of all that sweat." Hinata brushed her fingers through her hair loosening it up because she didn't have a brush on hand.

Leaning back against one of the rock walls of the spring she looked up at the perfect view that this spot gave her. The stars shined brightly, flickering in the night sky from billions on billions of miles away. Coming back to earth Hinata felt up and down her arms. To Hinata her arms never felt smooth; to her there wasn't much good at all on her body. What she would give for a little shampoo or even some soap. Her shampoo was probably under a mile of rubble somewhere around here or maybe it was blown miles and miles away, she guessed she would just have to wait. She lowered farther into the water so it was up to her nose and she blew bubbles. _I wonder when everyone will be back…_Hinata raised her head long enough to take a deep breath then dived deep into the water. Closing her eyes she swam through the warm water feeling the water move around her skin. After about a minute she decided to go back to the top even though her lungs didn't seem to think it was time. Once breaking the surface she let out the air she had been holding and open her eyes.

Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin at seeing another girl here. She took a step back but then regained herself. She was staring at a girl about her age, but had long white as snow hair and feline like eyes. Her eyes seemed strange to Hinata but she pushed the thought away; it was rude to judge people by there looks, she knew that to well. The girl watched Hinata as much as she watched her and held the same smile. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know there was anybody else here. Actually your not allowed here, this is Hyuuga grounds after all sorry." Hinata looked confused at the girl as she seemed to mimic what she said without saying anything as she spoke. Hinata took a couple steps forward and the girl fallowed her example. Reaching out a shaking hand towards the girl, the girl raised a hand in respond to touch her hand against Hinata's. The girl's nails seemed longer then usual and more pointy which went well with her eyes and pointy teeth. As Hinata's hand came in contact with the girl she first noticed how solid and cold the girl's finger tip felt; which made her realize that this wasn't a girl. Hinata's body shook as she stared at the reflection of herself in the mirror. Every feature of her was the same and she hadn't noticed, the only difference was her hair, eyes, teeth and nails.

Letting out a loud shriek of terror Hinata fell to her knees and looked at the sharp nails on her hands. Switching to her hair she pulled it around her back and examined the pure white hair. This isn't her hair, this can't be. "What's happening to me?" He stuck a finger in her mouth and felt up and down the sharp teeth like fangs. Her entire body was shaking and she got up running away from the mirror and through the white springs to the other side. Leaving her clothes behind she ran down the non-destroyed section of the Hyuuga section. Her claw like hands covered her crying face until she came to the door she was so use to opening. Opening it quickly it slammed hard almost breaking off and she ran and dived into her bed. Holding the pillow tightly against her body she sobbed out of fear of what was happening to her. "What is happening?!?"


	2. Mind Games

**That night Hinata cried for hours until finally she passed out. Light shined in through her open window in the morning on her face. The sounds of birds showed signs of life had started returning to the trees even after such a explosion. Hinata groaned in her sleep rolling over facing the wall to try and get away from the light. When Hinata's mind finally became clear she shot up and looked at her hands. Her nails had turned back to normal like they had never been claws. She reached back pulling her hair over her shoulder and slowly felt her fingers through her original color of hair. She let out a sigh of relief and layed back onto the bed. **

_**Was it all just a figment of my imagination? **_**She took a deep breath and let it out. She sat up and fallowed the halls back to the hot springs. Though jumping in and soaking in the warm water sounded nice, she wasn't in the mood at the moment to relive her horrible imagination. She quickly picked up her clothes and slipped back into them. As she put her shoes on she jumped up landing on her feet. "That's right, Shino said he would train with me today." She took off running on her way to the training ground. **

**Shino was standing at the training area staring off into the distance like always with his hands in his pockets. At hearing Hinata's obvious running he turned around to watch her run up to him. She smiled at him stopping in front of him. "I'm sorry Shino-kun. Did I make you wait long?" Shino watched her from behind his impossible to see from the front round sun glasses that shined easily in the light. "No Hinata. Let us get to work right away." Hinata made a serious face and nodded. Shino jumped back into the bushes hiding from sight though this move was useless against Hinata. **

"**Byukugan." The veins around Hinata's eyes pulsed with chakra. She watched Shino's movements easier then usual. She held a gentle smile on her lips; finally her training was paying off. Shino jumped into a tree high above her head and started moving insects in a circle almost completely around her. **_**Hmm so he's trying to surround me? No…wait…**_**Hinata moved her head around quickly then smirked. She noticed insects moving around in the ground almost immediately. Hinata moved into her gentle fist stance and focused chakra into her hands. Just as the insects moved out of the ground she fined her chakra as sharp as she could and moved her hands fast tearing the insects around her to pieces. She smiled and ran jumping into the surrounding insects tearing them to pieces and moving quickly to where Shino was hiding. **

**Shino moved back against the tree in surprise. He raised his arms and thousands of bugs came out of his sleeves in his defense. As they flew towards Hinata who came down flying toward Shino. As she flew into the thousands of insects, she was covered completely in them. A bright light and the sound of electricity came from Hinata and the cluster before Hinata flew out of the group. The swarm of bugs fell down into the forest below like rain useless and dead. Hinata landed on the branch with Shino and placed her palm against his chest, she held a big smile on her face. "Wait Hinata." Shino said his hands raised. "You win." Hinata blinked at Shino for a couple minutes before his words started to sink in. "Oh, right Shino-kun." As she lowered her hand she noticed something that made her eyes widen. Her nails had grown into claws again. Turning quickly around she placed her hands against her chest to hid them. **

"**Thanks for the training Shino but I just remembered I got to go somewhere." Hinata jumped down holding her hands tightly against her chest. As she ran Shino stared after her deep in thought over how she had learned Lightning Release Jutsu from the last time they trained. Hinata ran tucking her hands into her armpits to hide the sharp nails they were now. Running deep into the training area she looked around her Byukugan still activated and made sure everybody was in a safe distance. She closed her eyes and the veins slowly disappeared and she re-opened them to reveal her Byukugan had de-activated. She leaned back against the tree and pulled her hands out to look at them. **

**Hinata's hands were shaking in fear as she stared at the sharp claws at the end of her finger tips. "What is happening to me? Am I becoming a monster?" Hinata bit her lip then winced in pain. Reaching up into her mouth she came in contact with the same fang like teeth. "These aren't going to go away this time. What am I going to do?" Hinata gasped thinking possible she had transformed completely back and grabbed her hair pulling it over her shoulder. She examined her regular color hair for several minutes looking for any strands of white hair. After finally being satisfied that her hair was going to stay the same and not turn white when she wasn't looking she let it fall behind her again. Her hands fell to her sides and she looked up past the tree branches at the sky. "This isn't a dream; this is really happening to me." **

**Hinata turned around to look at the tree she had been leaning against. Looking from her fingers then back at the tree she wanted to check how much exactly her finger nails had become. He placed her right hand against the bark and slowly dragged her hand directly a crossed it. As her finger nails dragged a crossed the bark they left deep gashes behind it. Examining the marks she made she looked at her fingers with a frown. "Oh dear." After a couple more minutes of feeling the marks on the tree Hinata decided to try to get some gloves to try and cover up the nails; the teeth would be easy as long as people didn't examine her teeth. **

**Once she made it to town she decided on keeping her hands in her pockets. Though this wasn't her usual look she would have to deal with it if she didn't want people asking why her finger's were so sharp. Looking around nervously at the different stores she saw one she recognized and snuck in. The store keeper greeted her and Hinata gave a nervous response which the store keeper didn't find suspicious because Hinata had always been nervous. Hinata quietly made her way past a couple customers and went to the back of the shop. Here she found a variety of gloves made of many different kinds of silk, cotton and leather. Hinata picked up a pair of cotton gloves and thought possible these would be good enough to cover up her hands. Slipping them on she discovered she was wrong when her nails ripped through the ends leaving everything except her fingers covered. Her face reddened in debarment over ruining some of the gloves. She glanced back at the shop keeper who was very busy dealing with several customers who wanted huge orders because they had lost all there clothes in the explosion. This shop keeper was luck; after the explosion it took out the center of the village and most of the shops with it. Now everybody needed a new store to go to and they all went to the small stores that were now doing ten times as better as before. **

**Taking advantage of the shop keeper being busy she slipped the gloves back into the pile and decided to move on. Cotton was to soft and ripped easily from her sharp nails so she needed something more tough. She found the leather gloves and though she was the leather type of girl she was going to have to settle with them. She fingered through the pile slowly not to accidentally ruin anymore gloves the need be and pulled out a pair of unique looking white gloves. She let out a loud sigh. **_**At least they go with my outfit. **_**Quickly slipping them on they seemed to be able to withstand the sharpness of her sharp nails and be comfortable. She tightened her hand into a fist, then quickly checked for puncture wounds from the nails but found none. She let out a sigh of relief placing the other glove on the opposite hand; though it would seem unusual to pay for a item while wearing it, it was better then the alternative. Waiting in the long line was peaceful for Hinata, she examined the gloves thinking they weren't so bad; in the back of her mind she wondered what she would do now. After paying for the gloves she gave the shop keeper a small wave she made her way as fast as she could out the door, which caused a head on collision with another person passing by. **

**Hinata rubbed her forehead before looking over at the person she had just made contact with. "I..I'm sorry. Are you-" Hinata eyes went wide as she watched Ino pull Ten-Ten back up onto her feet. When they noticed it was Hinata they walked into Ten-Ten's eyes lit up with excitement at finding another girl to hang out with. "Hey! Hinata what is up? Me and Ino we're just having a girl's day out, specially since there isn't much we Chuunin's are allowed to do at the moment." A blushed crossed Hinata's face mostly out of worry. With them around her secret would quickly be found out. "Let's all go have a girls day." Ten-Ten said with great excitement. Ten-Ten's personality was the complete opposite of Hinata when it came to there personalities. When Ten-Ten had something she wanted to do with Hinata and the other girls she would always press them, specially Hinata, to go beyond the energy they had. Hinata needed to figure out a lie to tell them to get away or her secret was as good as found out. "Well…I don't want to be a nuisance." Ten-Ten hooked her arm around Hinata's and pulled her along down the street with Ino close beside. "Non-sense. I won't take no for a answer." Hinata let out a groan. She never was good at this type of thing. **

**The next thing she knew she was in Ino's family rebuilt flower shop. The re-builders were quiet good at getting things done but it would be several years before Konoha was back to its original pride and joy. "…I mean it wasn't so bad. We were thinking of re-doing anyway." Ino had been telling her story about how they set up the new flower a lot better then the last. Hinata was forced to set in a chair as Ten-Ten did various things to her hair, a blushing Hinata's protests were just whispers in the wind. "Hey Hinata. When did you start wearing gloves? I like them." Ino said walking up in front of her pointing to the gloves. Hinata looked at the gloves and the blush increased a crossed her face. "Umm, well…I just decided a little while ago…" Hinata raised them up enough to show them then lowered them back to her lap. **

"**There cute, could I try them on?" Ten-Ten said over her shoulder. Hinata gasped and shook her head. "Oh no! I mean there…fragile." Ten-Ten smiled anyway even if she was denied. "Oh well." She quickly went back to brushing her hair. Hinata let out a sigh of relief and looked around at the various types of flower. Her eyes stopped on a type of flower that grew mostly in the wilderness on big plains where it got plenty of light and rain. A blush crossed her face for this was the type of flower that surrounded her and Naruto when they had a bit of a picnic while on a mission. Ino fallowed her eyes and walked over picking up the small vase. "Do you like these flowers?" Ino said out of curiosity. Hinata gave a big nod pushing back the annoyed Ten-Ten's comment about not moving. **

"**Yes, there beautiful. They remind me of some things." She heard Ten-Ten giggle behind her and Ino giggled along with her. A already blushing Hinata blushed more. "What's so funny?" Ino walked over with the vase in her hands and set it in Hinata's lap. **

"**The thing they remind you of is Naruto." Hinata's eyes widen and her entire face turned red out of embarrassment; how did these two figure that out. She placed hands on both sides of the vase and stared at the flowers that reminded her so much like Naruto. Her heart pounded in her ears as she thought about him. **_**Where is he now, I wonder. **_

"**How did you know?" Hinata mumbled out. The two girls giggled at each other. "Hinata, you dedicated your love to Naruto in front of the entire village. Did you forget already?" Hinata did remember; very well in fact. She jumped in to defend Naruto and ended up almost getting killed but not before saying she loved him. Of course adrenaline was pumping hard through her veins she didn't expect that the entire village would of caught her words. "Oh my." Her face turned bright red and faint was just a step away. She felt Ten-Ten stop moving the brush and pull her hair to the side. What was that girl up to with her hair. "Hey Hinata, have you been playing with Akimaru lately?" Hinata turned her head around to look at Ten-Ten. "No I haven't. He and Kiba went to the Iron Country awhile ago. Why do you ask?" Hinata watched Ten-Ten's confused face crease as she held up what looked like a small hair. Hinata reached out taking the small hair and saw it was white. "I found this in your hair." **

**Hinata jumped up out of her seat staring at the little hair in her hand. "I'm sorry. I have to go. I just...remembered I had to meet up with my father." Ten-Ten and Ino stared at Hinata in confused as she ran to the door and right out without giving a better explanation. She was in such a hurry she forgot she still had the flowers in her hands. She ran and ran in every direction she could and still ran. Where did she have to go? If she went to someone would they treat her like a enemy, a threat, a monster?! **

**Madara held a hand over a bowl of water, a image of Hinata running down the street was clear. "Run, run, run. You can run all you want but that won't allow you to escape my eye." Madara's eyes glowed bright in the barley lit room. A small chuckled floated out from behind the mask that hid his true face. **

**Hinata ran for about a hour before thinking of only one place she would be safe, at least for the night. She crawled her way up the Hyuuga mansion steps, at least what remained of them and leaned against the walls until she made it to her room. Instead of laying on her bed and let her self drop to the floor and curl up around the plant she took from Ino's shop. Later she would go back and pay for it, if she ever went back. Tears leaked from her eyes as she stared at the flower in her hands. She pulled one of her gloves off and felt the beautiful golden petals that made up the flowers. "Naruto…Naruto where are you? I need you." **

_**He's not coming for you Hinata. **_**Hinata looked around shocked to hear some bodies voice. **_**He has denied your feelings and your need for help. **_**Hinata curled back up placing hands on both sides of her head. "No…no. Stop it." The dark voice in her head probed at her feelings. **_**He doesn't care about you Hinata. He only cared for the woman who would always denies him, not the one that cared. **_**A stream of tears leaked from Hinata's face as she was forced to relive the times she was ignored by Naruto who went straight to Sakura to ask her out just to get beat up for his feelings. "No…Naruto cares. He cares." **_**He has left you behind even after you expressed your feelings. He cares nothing for you. **_**Hinata's eyes opened wide and the tears on her cheeks dripped off onto the floor just inches from her face. **

"**N…NO!" Electricity charged around Hinata's body and shot in every direction ripping her bed apart and leaving marks on the wall. Hinata's eyes closed as she fainted out of excustion. The flower now layed on the floor, its petals ripped off from the wave of electricity along with the remains of the vase. Madara lowered his hand to his side and the image of Hinata in the bowl of water disappeared. "Just a bit more and she will be under my control." **


	3. Just the Start

Hinata rose slowly sitting on her legs. Her face was partly covered by her hair but what could be seen of her face showed the misery that she was in. Hurt, pain and betray covered her blank expressionless face and eyes. She looked slowly around the room she was in to see sun shining once again through her window onto her; she most of slept all the way to the next morning. She pulled herself to her feet and made her way, while stumbling, to the mirror against the wall. When she walked in front of the mirror she didn't show any emotion over what she saw. Her right eye had become a slit, very cat like. She reached behind her pulling her hair to the front of her body and examined the white streak that went from the top of her head all the way to the tip end of the hair. Her hand felt through the white part of her hair, looking very much like she dyed the streak into her hair. She looked at both color hair for several minutes examining the different when her normal color hair suddenly changed to white, showing she was still very much changing and even faster now.

Hinata grabbed the remaining white glove on her hand and through it on the floor with the other one next to the dieing flower. She stumbled out the door and after a couple stumbles was outside the Hyuuga mansion and headed into other parts of the village. She wasn't sure what she was doing or even why she just walked. She stumbled into one of the repaired streets and was forced to lean against one of the buildings for a second. The reason for all her stumbling was for the loss of so much energy yesterday. She shook her head clearing her thoughts and forced herself to walk normal but she couldn't help the panting. As she panted her sharp teeth were clearly seen, along with her right eye and sharp nails, many turned there head at hearing people gasp at seeing a creature walk down the street. Hinata either ignored or didn't notice the people because she just kept walking forward.

Ninja moved through the crowd in the direction of Hinata at hearing a report of a "creature" making it's way through the leaf village. Breaking from the crowd the four ninja looked at Hinata who stopped in front of them. "Is that Hinata Hyuuga? What happened to her?" One of the ninja spoke to the others. A ninja stepped forward toward Hinata. "Hinata? What happened?" The sound of people pushing through the crowd was heard; Sakura and Kakashi walked out through the crowd which caught Hinata's attention. She walked slowly up to the two stumbling once again. Hinata fell to her knees before reaching Sakura and Kakashi. They ran up next to her, Sakura placed a firm hand on her shoulder out of concern for the girl. "Hinata? Are you alright?" Hinata's eyes were unfocused and there was no response in the normal eyes but they quickly clearned when she noticed Sakura was next to her. Hinata placed both hands on Sakura's arm out of panic.

"Naruto? Where is Naruto?" Hinata's voice was filled with both anger and annoyance which was very new to the girl. Sakura seemed surprised at seeing Hinata act like this, not including the shock at staring into two different types of eyes on the same head. "Naruto's not here. He's off somewhere else in the village." Hinata's grip on Sakura's arm increased which caused the sharp nails to dig into her skin slightly, not enough to cause bleeding but enough to make Sakura flinch from the sudden pain. Hinata quickly let Sakura's arm go and tried to force her struggling body to it's feet and continue her search.

"Hinata. You most calm down." Sakura placed hands on both of the girl's shoulders from behind. Hinata stiffened as she felt her mind start to cloud over. Her body gave away and fell forward onto the ground. A gasp escaped Sakura's lips and the medical instincts inside of her kicked in. She picked Hinata quickly up using her abnormal strength and ran through the crowd that had opened up a path for them to go through. Only a few hours later Hinata was on a small bed in a tent that represented the hospital that was destroyed during the blast until the new one was rebuilt. Tsuanda, the former Hokage, was only a few tents away still in a deep comma. Two-Third of Hinata's hair was now a bright shining white and from the looks of it, not stopping. Sakura wiped the sweat off Hinata's forehead with a sad and concerned look on her face. She placed the towel down next to the bed and silently not to wake Hinata up opened the flap and stepped outside. Sakura was greeted by Shizune, Tsunada's assistant, and a ANBU ninja just outside the tent. She looked at the two then gave a small shake. "She's still asleep."

The three didn't say anything remaining in silence for a few minutes as they thought to themselves. "How long has it been in her?" The ANBU questioned Sakura and Shizune who had used there medical jutsu together to discover the source of Hinata's transformation. Sakura shook her head again in response then spoke. "It couldn't of been long. It most of been transforming her since it was able to get inside." Shizune continued to explain the situation after Sakura finished. "Ino and Ten-Ten said she was acting strange yesterday." In the tent Hinata's ears twitched and her eyes slowly opened to reveal both eyes had become cat like. One of Hinata's ears twitched again and she found she could hear much better now; how strange this transformation was. "You think this was the Akatsuki doing? To take control of Hinata by using the Bijuu? There are only two Bijuu left, Naruto and the one from Cloud. The other's were captured by the Akatsuki so it had to be them." The ANBU explained to the rest. Hinata's hand flashed to her mouth to keep from gasping out loud and alerting them she was awake.

Sitting up, Hinata listened to the loud sound of someone running up to the small group just outside her tent. "Naruto?" As hearing Sakura say his name Hinata's heart started beating faster and her breathing increased. "Is it true? Hinata has a tailed-beast inside of her?" His voice increased her heart so it felt like it was going to burst from her chest. Her hand went from her mouth to her chest to cover her heart. "If it was the Akatsuki who placed the Bijuu in her, then she will have to be placed somewhere and be under constant guard by the ANBU." The ANBU suggested. A moment of silent shock went around the group at hearing what they would have to do. Hinata's eyes went wide in shock at there words; they were doing exactly what she feared, treating her like a monster.

"You can't do that to Hinata!" Naruto's voice was demanding and stubborn like always. Hinata's shock lessoned and a gentle smile came to her lips. _He does care…_"Naruto. It's necessary, not only to protect the village but herself." Sakura's voice was calm and gentle only to try and convince Naruto. "Sakura-chan…" Naruto's voice was lower now, full of annoyance and a ton of sadness but Hinata could tell he given up already. They were quiet before Shizune finally broke the awkward silence. "Alright, so it's decided. A place for Hinata will be guarded until all of Akatsuki are killed or a cure for her "condition" is found." Hinata's eyes went wide, she pulled her knees against her chest and felt like crying. Her ears twitched again, her mind probably playing tricks on her but she thought she heard the sound of her heart shattering.

_They care nothing about you Hinata. They care more about there own safety then yourself. _Hinata winced at hearing the dark voice enter her mind. She felt like crying and sobbing as loud as she could but only a couple tears leaked down her cheeks; she hurt to much to cry. _That's right Hinata. They gave you this pain. I'll protect you. I care about you Hinata. Bring me my Nine-Tails and I'll take care of you. _Hinata kept her head barred in her knees not saying anything. The last remaining strands of her purple hair faded and turned white. "Yes…Leader."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Sorry about the short chapter but I needed to keep the suspense and the next chapter has many key points for the entire story.


	4. TwoTails and NineTails

**Sakura wiped a wet washcloth a crossed Hinata's for head. It was only minutes after the conversation outside the tent and when Sakura checked on Hinata again she seemed to be still asleep. Sakura got a good glance at Hinata's hair, the entire thing was white and it amazed Sakura how it completely changed her. Sakura placed the washcloth into a bowl of water and looked back at Hinata to see her eyes opened. Sakura was first shocked by the way her eyes looked, she hadn't seen them both cat-like just the one. **

"**Oh Hinata, your finally awake." She said standing up. "I'll go tell everyone." Hinata pulled the blankets back a bit and waved for Sakura to come closer. Sakura tilted her head then quickly got on her knees next to Hinata and leaned in close. "Sakura…" Hinata said in a low voice barley audible. Sakura leaned in closer to be better able to hear her. "…I'm sorry." Confusion crossed Sakura's face. Hinata's hand moved faster then Sakura could blink. Hinata thrust her fist directly into her gut. Sakura let out the air in her lungs as it was forced out from the punch. Electricity shot out of Hinata's finger tips and Sakura felt her body go numb and everything black out. Hinata gently layed Sakura down onto the bed and slipped from under the covers. She had to be fast or she would be discovered. **

**She ran to the side of the tent and reached under it grabbing one of the ropes that held the tent up. Her nails cut the rope and she pulled about five feet of it from under the tent without anybody noticing. She tucked it into her jacket and thankfully it would take more then one rope to cut for the tent to fall over. She took a deep breath and looked at Sakura. She opened the flap and slowly made there way out. Standing there was two ANBU ninja and Naruto. **_**Probably waiting for Sakura. **_**Hinata's hands gripped into a fist but she kept her cool on her face. Her eyes flicked to the two ANBU on either side of her then looked at Naruto. **

"**Hinata? You're awake? Where's Sakura?" Hinata bit her bottom lip. **_**Of course you would worry about her. **_**"I just woke up, she's cleaning a couple things up inside the tent." Hinata walked toward Naruto purposely swaying her hips in a seducing way. Naruto's face became red as Hinata leaned her entire body against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. "H..Hinata." Hinata pressed her lips against Naruto's who's eyes were wide open. What was he to do? Push her away or…was he to kiss her back? Before he could do anything he felt his arms forced behind him and a rope wrapped tightly around his wrists. He pulled away in shock to try and see who did it and he saw Hinata's hands had slipped down his back during the kiss and done it. He looked at Hinata again who stepped back swinging to face the ANBU. **

**The ANBU ninja looked at her with a surprise. Hinata moved like lightning and appeared in front of one slamming her fist into the mask and breaking it showing the secret ANBU's face underneath. Electricity shocked into the skin of the ninja and after taking several steps back fell down unconscious. Before the second ANBU could react Hinata slammed her knee straight into his cut knocking him out instantly. Naruto watched un-able to move from shock at seeing it was Hinata who did this, changed in looks but it defiantly was still Hinata. **

"**Hinata! Hinata! Stop this." Hinata walked slowly up to Naruto as he yelled. A firm hand went a crossed his face; Hinata didn't want to listen to him any more. Naruto slowly turned his head to look at her again, a bright red mark a crossed his face. Hinata placed her right hand against his neck so her nails were in a threatening place to cut his throat if need be. "You're coming with me to see our lord, Madara." Naruto's eyes widen as a gasp escaped his lips. Hinata grabbed the end of the three foot long rope that was attached to his arms like a leash. **

**Hinata was practully dragging Naruto along with her. It took about a hour to get out of the village with his stubbornness. It had been five hours and the village could still be seen in the distance. Hinata growled at Naruto tugged on the rope for the thousands time in the direction of the village. "Naruto, don't make me tie your legs up as well. I can carry you." Naruto gripped his teeth together staring at Hinata with anger. Hinata didn't show any emotion, no shyness, no sadness, no happiness. "I don't know who you are but you're not the Hinata I knew." Anger flashed a crossed Hinata's face. She walked up quickly to Naruto and raised her fist. "What did you know about me anyway!" Hinata slammed her hand onto the back of Naruto's head. Naruto's eyes slowly closed and he fell onto the ground passed out. At the last second she changed her fist into just a hit to the back of the head. She stared at Naruto face first in the dirt for a couple minutes before reaching down and picking him up like luggage. **

**When Naruto finally woke up he first felt the warmth, smell and sound of what seemed like a fire. Opening his eyes he confirmed it was a camp fire and for a good reason; it was dark now. Hinata was only sitting a couple feet away still holding the end of the rope but seemed to be lost in thought as she stared at the fire. **_**What did she mean, 'I don't know anything about her?' **_**Naruto turned his head to look at the fire. He thought back to all the times he had been around her, she had always acted a bit strange, of course that part was explained. Naruto didn't know what to think about Hinata's sudden confession but it did explain why she always acted funny around him. This also reminded her of the fight with Neji, where she lost the battle but Naruto later revenged her. Naruto shook his head at his thoughts. **_**I know what she did, but what do I really KNOW about her. **_**The answer was simple to Naruto, nothing. This girl that knew tons about him, loved him, he knew absolutely nothing about. **

**Naruto slowly sat up into a Indian sitting style. He felt her eyes flick to him but quickly disappeared to look at the fire again. "Why Hinata?" His voice was much calmer this time; he needed to know why after what she said she would do this, maybe she truly was under the Akatsuki control. "I heard everything you said." She said, there was defiantly a hint of anger hidden in her voice. **_**What does she mean heard everything? Does she mean…outside the tent?**_** Naruto turned his head and looked at Hinata. Her eyes reflected the fire that made her look like a spiritual creature and even very beautiful in the light. "You heard them talk about putting you away for the village safety?" Hinata's face creased in anger and she glared at him. "I heard YOU agree to it. Just because Sakura told you to agree to it." Hinata let out a growl and she looked back at the fire. Naruto watched her with much surprised. **_**Is she…is she jealous? No…she also feels betrayed. **_

"**Hinata, it was for your safety." Naruto tried to convence her what she was doing wasn't necessary. "Oh I see. So it's for my safety now? And being locked away for being…for being…" Hinata looked at her hands to see the sharp nails. "Madara said nobody cared except him. He would be the only one to accept me for what I am now. I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to find you, because I thought you would take care of me, specially since you are like me." Hinata turned her head only slightly to stare at him through her hair. "I didn't make it though, and I woke up in the tent to hear you people talking. Then I heard your voice, I thought I was safe and would be able to prove him wrong, but after Sakura said it was the right thing you right away agreed. I lost all hope. Madara says he will protect me now, I just have to give him you." Hinata turned her head back to stare at the fire. **

**Naruto's eyes were wide, he didn't know what to say or even think. He betrayed Hinata's trust and he did do something wrong. He willing would of allowed Hinata to be locked up somewhere for being a Jinchuuriki, and a danger to the village, when he was once thought as one and people wanted him put away and never seen again. "Hinata…" Naruto looked at his lap, pain a crossed his face for causing all of this. "…I am sorry." Hinata looked at him not saying anything. "It's to late for that. And a sorry doesn't solve the one thing I want from you." Hinata hugged her knees and placed her head against her legs. Naruto had a guess to what she wanted. "You want my love?" Hinata didn't respond but she did nod. **

**Naruto didn't know how to respond to her. He knew he liked her a lot as a friend and a ally, but as a lover? He never actually thought the girl like that. "Hinata…I don't know." Hinata looked away to hid the tears in her eyes. "Just say I'm a freak Naruto. You once said I was weird why not take the step further." Naruto scrambled over to her with much effort needed because his hands were tied, he tried to look her in the face. "That's not true Hinata, I also said I liked you." Hinata turned her head more not wanting to look at him. "But not the way I would like." Naruto kept struggling to see her, he lost his balance un-able to catch himself and landed directly on top of her with his head on her chest. Hinata's face turned bright red and her mouth was open in a gasp at seeing Naruto in this awkward position. He had slipped in between her legs and his head was pushing against her breasts. **

"**Naruto…get off. Get off. Get off!" Hinata struggled from underneath him trying to get out, her face still showing a flush of pink on her cheeks. Naruto didn't seem to move, his face was in Hinata's chest so the look on his face was unknown. Hinata stopped moving when she noticed he wasn't responding. "N…Naruto?" She said softly watching him with his head on her chest. He stirred and Hinata stiffened. His head slowly tilted up and she stared into Naruto's red Kyuubi eyes and she gasped. **_**He transformed, not completely but his Bijuu is defiantly present. How and why did it come out? Could it be…its reacting with my Bijuu? **_**The rope on Naruto's hands broke easily with the strength of the Kyuubi and it gripped her arms. Hinata gasped at the sudden movements of Naruto. **

**Hinata needed to think fast or it's possible Naruto would kill her. Struggling against his arms she found his strength to be much better then hers. **_**Of course it would, he has the nine-tails. My tails aren't even close. **_**Hinata let out a growl at Naruto who nipped at her in response. He grabbed the zipper on her coat and pulled it down fast. Hinata blinked as her black under shirt was exposed. **_**Oh my…he's not going to kill me…he's going to…mate with me! **_**The tailed beasts most be confused with each others power, could be the two Bijuu, but what was clear the Naruto was being influenced by the Kyuubi inside him to mate with her. **

"**No no. Stop it now." Though Hinata would probably before this would of allowed something of the like to happen but she had a mission to fulfill for her lord, Madara. Naruto flicked his tongue a crossed Hinata's neck and a shiver went down her spin. Naruto's hands pressed in places she never imagined would be touched by someone else and Hinata's mouth opened in a gasp. Hinata opened her eyes again and her vision was swallowed up in red. **

**Hinata opened her eyes the next morning. Her legs were entangled with Naruto's and her head layed on his shoulder. Both there bodies were naked and her body was soar, very soar. She sat up moving away from Naruto and quickly grabs her clothes. Her face was once again blank of emotion. Before slipping the rest of her clothes on she noticed bruises on her hips and breaks. There was a couple rest marks on her chest and neck, they were from Naruto bites. Hinata picked up the rope that some how got thrown several feel away from there sleeping spot, now that she thought back she isn't sure they stayed in the same spot the entire night. **

**A blush crossed her face and she quickly shook her head to get control of herself. **_**Get control of yourself Hinata. Just because you and him had a…good night you got to remember it was because of the Bijuu. **_**Though she thought these words she couldn't help but remember that the Bijuu in her only made her hormones increase; what she did during that time last night was her choice. She knelt next to Naruto, her eyes gave his body a quick look over then tied his hands together. **

**Naruto groaned and his eyes opened to stare at Hinata. "Hinata…?" He slowly sat up and Hinata took a step back to keep a good distance between us. Naruto suddenly noticed he was out of his clothes and remembered what happened last night. Blushing red he grabbed his pants and covered his lower half. "Hinata…last night…" Hinata glared at him making him silence. "You rapped me." Hinata turned holding the rope firmly in her hand and gave him privacy to get dressed. She heard him moving around getting his clothes on. "Raped you? Well I think it started out like that, but weren't YOU on top at one point?" Naruto's last sentence was very sly, and he chuckled lightly to himself, even in the situation he was in. Hinata's eyes widen and her face was bright red. Hinata turned flailing her arms. **

"**S…Shut up." She didn't now anything else to say. She shook her head quickly and took control off herself. After noticing he had gotten all his clothes back on, quiet fast specially with his hands tied up she pulled on the rope to get him moving. She kicked the remaining sparks in the fire to make sure there wouldn't be a forest fire. It was a habit from being on the missions, she wonders how long it would take to get over them after being with Madara. Naruto seemed to have given up with being stubborn and allowed Hinata to pull him along without problem. Naruto stared at the back of Hinata's head deep in thought over what happened last night. **

**Several hours later Hinata stopped in a split in the dirt road. One path lead deeper into the forest while the other lead to a dead end in a cliff. "Why are you stopping?" Naruto asked seeming to be confused as to why she didn't take the path into the forest. "Because we are here." Hinata turned and took the path to the dead end. Naruto stood there confused before being tugged along with her. She stopped suddenly at the cliff and reached her hand out as if to touch the wall but her hand didn't stop at the stone but passed through as if it wasn't there. She tugged Naruto along as they passed through the barrier into the dark Akatsuki head quarters on the other side. Standing in the middle of the huge empty room with many paths leading else where was a man wearing a mask that showed only one Sharigan eyes. **

"**Welcome to the Akatsuki Head Quarters, Nine-Tails Naruto." A dark laugh leaked out from behind the horrible mask. Hinata's face was blank but Naruto's face showed anger at seeing Madara. He gripped his teeth and prepared for whatever happened next. **


	5. Little Suprises Make Big Ones

**Naruto tried to catch the eye of Hinata but they were hidden behind the air that had fallen over her shoulder because her head was lowered staring at the ground. Madara had ordered Hinata to tie Naruto to a post that was centered in the middle of the large tavern. Hinata avoided Naruto's eyes as she tied his arms behind his back and then his legs. **

"**Such joy I get out of seeing a former lover betray the one she loves." Naruto turned his attention to Madara. A growl showed Naruto's anger as it slipped through his gripped teeth. Hinata didn't move or respond in anyway to Madara's taunting. Her eyes stayed positioned towards the ground, vacant of facial expressions and didn't dare move her eyes if they accidentally landed on Naruto located directly to the left of her; she might feel pain, or worse, need. Madara made his way over to Naruto and raised his hand suddenly. Naruto flinched away from the hand thinking Madara was going to him in some way but only his pointer finger landed on his cheek and no pain came from it. It was silent for a couple seconds before a chuckle escaped from Madara. **

"**I can touch you." The laugh grew louder. "I've finally got you." Madara grabbed a handful of Naruto's hair with the same hand as the one he used to poke Naruto's cheek. Madara pulled on Naruto's hair hard causing Naruto much pain and for him to cry out in pain. Hinata flinched at the sound but she kept her expression the best she could. Madara's grip lessoned and his head slowly turned to stop at Hinata. "Ahh. That's right, Hinata." Madara let go of Naruto's hair and turned his full attention on Hinata. Taking a few steps towards her he was standing directly in front of Hinata. Hinata's eyes and face remained the same and unchanging even if she was finally face to face of the man that had told her what to do this entire time in her head. Naruto looked over at them, his teeth still tightly gripped, his breathing increased. "You were a good girl; you don't have to worry about anything anymore. I'll protect you." Madara placed his hand on her right cheek. **

**Naruto felt his heart stop for a beat. **_**He can't touch her; he can't protect her! Nobody can touch her. No man! **_**Naruto's mind was racing along with his heart as he watched Madara pretend that he cared for Hinata. His mind slipped in one last thought that he hadn't meant to. **_**Except me. **_**Naruto looked over his thoughts again. **_**Except…me?**_** Hinata didn't seem to be fazed as Madara kept feeling her cheek. "Don't touch her! I protect Hinata!" Naruto's voice was filled with anger and hatred toward this man that dared to get near Hinata. Madara's hand froze in it's place, then slowly lowered to his side. Naruto's eyes came in contact with Hinata's who had finally changed her expression to stare at Naruto for a few seconds before looking ahead again. This caused Madara's heart to slow down and relax out of hope that Hinata wasn't yet lost. **

**Madara had been watching Naruto's expression and quickly turned to Hinata. "Why don't you go look around?" Hinata didn't look up but did listen to his request and walked past Madara toward one of the long passageways that were pitch dark. Naruto had watched as Hinata walked past Madara and headed straight toward the passageway. His heart speed up and rang in his ears, he didn't want Hinata to go. He pulled and fought against his restraints. "Hinata! Hinata!" It was like Naruto's voice couldn't reach Hinata for she kept walking. Hinata's hand reached out and her finger tips glided across the wall of the cave. As she entered the darkness her body was engulfed and disappeared, the last thing seen was her fingers and when they disappeared so did Naruto's hope. **

**He fell limp against the ropes, the only thing keeping him up was being tied to the post. Is head was slumped and his eyes were half open, not out of anger but out of regret and sadness. "Funny how now you see your feelings toward the girl but it's to late. She's cut her heart off to the man she thinks a traitor." Madara's words cut like a knife but Naruto's limps felt weak and had no energy. Naruto felt Madara grab his hair again forced him to look up at him even though the only thing of him to see was his eye through that cursive mask. "Don't worry Naruto Uzumaki…" If that mask was off Naruto would guess there would be a smug smile. "…I'll take care of the child when you're dead." A dark chuckle escaped from Madara. **

"**C…Child?" Naruto's voice sounded weak and cracked as he said the word. "Oh? Have you forgotten already?" Naruto stared at Madara waiting for him to finally stop playing with him and explain what he meant. "Your child, the one developing inside Hinata as we speak." Naruto's eyes went wide and his breathing became thin. "Hinata's-" Madara reached up and pulled his mask slightly to the left revealing the right side of his face. As Naruto predicted there was a firm smirk on his lips. "That's right. Hinata is pregnant with you're child because of your little "fun" last night." Naruto's eyes went wider. **_**How did he…was he there…**_**Madara's grin grew predicting what he was saying by his facial expressions. "Though I'm no Orochimaru, but I do enjoy the occasional…experiment. The child born of two Jinchuriki; I can just imagine the abilities that child could have." **

**Naruto's mouth and eyes were opened wide, his lips twitching and he look of pure shock and fear was on them. "Don't…" Madara's lips twitched into a grin and his mask covered his face once again. "Don't? Don't what? Touch your precious Hinata? Or don't go near your child? You don't order the great Madara. Though sadly I will have to speed up the child's growth or I won't be able to pull out the Bijuu I placed into that girl for another nine months. To bad the hosts dies." Naruto felt his strength come back and he pulled against his restrains wanting to kill this evil and dark man standing only feet away from him. Madara laughed watching Naruto's pathetic attempts to pull free. **

"**Just give it up now, you'll soon-" Madara's sentence was cut off. The room was filled with the sound of crashing and electricity as a wave of what appeared to be lightning crashed where Madara had been standing. Second's later Hinata appeared out of cloud of dust running over to Naruto. "Hinata…" Naruto's voice was calm and sounded tired. Hinata's hands moved fast, untying Naruto's legs and hands to set him free. He rubbed his wrists, they had red marks completely around them from having rope tightly wrapped around them for two days now. **

**Naruto turned to look at Hinata who stared right back at him. Her eyes were puffy red which seemed to show she had been crying. "Hinata…did you…?" Naruto didn't know the proper way to ask but Hinata quickly shook her head. "Not here Naruto, let's get out of here quickly." The sound of rubble being moved around was heard from the opposite side as them and Madara walked slowly out not a scratch on him. **

"**You think such a attack can harm me?" Madara's voice sounded all powerful and Naruto felt his body shake as if a wave of cold air fell over him. Hinata pressed her hands against Naruto's chest. "Naruto run. We got to go." Hinata raised her hand high allowing lightning to shot out into the rock ceiling above. The cliff around them started to collapse. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and they took off running toward the exit hidden in the wall. They stopped just before the wall and Naruto glided his hand a crossed the wall looking for the spot. "It's around here somewhere." They let there hands go to continue to search the wall and got a couple feet apart. Naruto's face lightened up when his hand went through the wall showing the way out. Just then what seemed like a red beam of light shot out a crossed the room and collided with the wall just above them. **

**Small pieces of rubble fell down and hit Hinata in her shoulder, chest and stomach. She fell to the ground wincing in pain but there didn't seem to be any blood anywhere. "Hinata!" Naruto scooped her quickly up in his arms, the room still collapsing around them he ran straight through the hidden door. Light beamed into Naruto's face making his eyes close half way not able to take the bright light. Hinata pressed her body against Naruto's chest as he continued to carry her as he ran through the forest forgetting about the path. She whispered silently as her head pressed against his neck. **

"**Naruto…" Her voice was soothing to Naruto but the pain in her voice hurt his heart. "Naruto…is the baby okay?" One of her hands rested on her stomach where a large rock hit her. Naruto didn't say anything; he didn't know how to respond to her question. How was he suppose to know? She got hurt pretty bad back there. Hinata's hand reached around his neck to keep her from falling off but her other hand refused to leave her stomach as if in fear if she did more harm would be placed on it. **

**Naruto didn't know how long he had been running but when he stopped it was pitch dark. He found a area surrounded by bushes that made it safe and comfortable. He lowered himself onto his knees and very gently lowered Hinata down on a patch of grass. Hinata's arm remained around Naruto's neck until she was fully placed on the ground, then it went to lay with her other on her stomach. Hinata stared up at Naruto as he stared back down at her. Hinata's eyes filled with tears, threatening to pour over before she turned her head away. **

"**I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry." She shut her eyes tightly which caused her tears to leak out the corners of her eyes and drip onto the ground. "When we get back to the village, I'll tell everybody it's not yours and you can pretend I don't even exist." Her eyes opened wide and a gasp escaped her lips as she felt Naruto's warm hands on her cheeks and slowly turn her head to look at him. Her pupils shook and her lips twitched as she stared up into the eyes of a calm looking Naruto. "N…Naruto…" **

"**I'm sorry." Naruto's voice was just a whisper. One of Hinata's hand reached up to glide her fingers a crossed his cheek. "Your…sorry?" Hinata's voice matched his. Naruto nodded, his right hand on her cheek feeling from her cheek down her neck which caused Hinata to take in a sharp breath, not from shock but from a cold chill that went down her spine. "I ignored you for all these years because of a crush on Sakura." Hinata's heart dropped remembering those days where she would watch from a corner while he flirted with a Sakura that would punch him for being a pest. Naruto's thumb glided a crossed her bottom lip. "And didn't really think about everything you had done for me. Did everything you could to help with Sasuke by thinking of that bug, or giving me that ointment for my cuts or being one of the only ones to think about me when everyone else thought me a monster." **

**Hinata's cheeks grew warm and the redness from a blush was apparent on her cheeks. "But only recently have I come to understand…" Naruto put his for head against hers which caused Hinata's breathing to deepen. "…you understand my pain after being a Jinchuriki like me. Hearing your pain about my actions toward Sakura. Then I knew when I saw your face blank. I wanted to make you happy; I wanted to see you happy because of me. I knew then…" Hinata's heart rang in her ears, her eyes wide as she clung to every word Naruto said. "…that I wanted to be with you, because I love you." Naruto's lips pressed against Hinata's and it didn't take long for Hinata to return the favor. One of Hinata's hands went from her stomach to wrap around Naruto's neck pulling him into a deeper kiss. Naruto's hand joined Hinata's on her stomach. **

**The kiss lasted for several minutes but for Hinata and Naruto it wasn't long enough, but air was needed. Breaking apart they took deep breaths, both there faces matched in a bright red blush. They panted very hard but that didn't keep the smiles from leaving there faces. Hinata stared deep into Naruto's eyes and Naruto back into hers. The happiness was cut short when Hinata remembered the condition of her stomach. Naruto read her expression and fallowed her eyesight to her stomach where both there hands lay rested. Sitting slowly to her side he never removed his hands from her stomach. Hinata moved so she sat between his legs and rested her head against his left shoulder. "Is our baby going to be okay?" **

**Once again Naruto didn't know what to say to her. He wasn't a medical ninja, one of his weak points along with Genjutsu. "I'm not sure Hinata." He rested his head against hers. "We need to get back to the village and maybe Tsuanada can help." Hinata rubbed her head against his shoulder. **

"**I'm scared Naruto." Her voice was just a whisper. Naruto's arms reached around Hinata and gently rested his hands along with hers on her stomach. Naruto was working off of pure instincts and what he learned from the pervy sage. "I'm scared to." They rested in this position, together the entire night until the first glimpse of sunlight they both wanted to get back to the village as soon as possible. **

**Hinata's shoulder was still hurting along with a nice bruise on her chest she found during a check last night but she could still walk on her own. She held Naruto's hand tightly in her own watching the road in front of her. It wouldn't be long before the village came into view, not having to drag Naruto along on her back after knocking him out for being stubborn made up plenty time on the way back. **

**The tree's opened up and the path went down a step hill. In the distance the Leaf Village was easily seen with a great view from here. Hinata and Naruto stopped to look out at the village that was still being re-built but plenty had gotten done. The ruffling of trees caught Hinata and Naruto's attention and they got into a defense position. Five ANBU black ops shot out of the trees and bushes and landed in a circle around them. **

"**Hinata Hyuuga, your under arrest for attacking two ANBU members and kidnapping Naruto Uzumaki by order of the Hokage." Naruto pulled Hinata close to his side and let out a growl. "Take me and Hinata to see Danzo. Hinata did nothing wrong; she was forced to do it by Madara." The ANBU held up cuffs. "The orders don't come from Danzo, he has been dismissed and also hunted by the ANBU, the orders come from Kakashi, the new Hokage." **

**Naruto blinked a couple times out of surprise. "They appointed him the new Hokage?" Naruto let out a laugh and a nervous Hinata pressed against his side. He turned his head to look at Hinata who had a hand on her stomach. His smile disappeared and was replaced with a serious face. Giving her a firm nod he turned his head to look at the head ANBU again. "Hinata is injured. Is Tsunada good enough to check her when we go see Kakashi?" The ANBU look at each other then one disappeared in a puff of smoke. **

**The ANBU held up the cuffs. "We can take you to Kakashi and Lady Tsuanada but she needs to be cuffed." Naruto's face grew angry but a tug on his sleeve and his name mumbled by Hinata he allowed his defense to lesson. Naruto didn't like the look of cuff's on Hinata's hand anymore then having being walked through the streets with the ANBU around him like a criminal. He would have a firm talk with Kakashi about this. **

**They approached the Hokage Mountain Faces until they came to the newly re-built Hokage's office building. It looked a lot better now that it was re-done. Two ANBU in front and two behind. Naruto allowed the cuffs but he refused for a ANBU to have a strong hold on Hinata, encase they injured them more. In replacement Naruto kept Hinata close to his side, the sound of the cuffs clinging together as she walked hurt his heart like they were banging against his heart. Hinata stared at the steps in front of her not saying anything. **

**Once inside the building it didn't take long to get to the much bigger room; Kakashi probably asked for it to be larger, who knows why. Standing in the room was Tsuanada, the ANBU from earlier and a very ridiculous looking Kakashi. The Hokage hat was put on in just the way to cover his right eye, probably needed a replacement to cover his Sharigan eye when he needed to move the headband. Kakashi looked like he had been sighing a lot, probably fought the entire time as the robes were put on him. At seeing the big group of gaurds and couple walk in the three fell silent and watched us flood in. Hinata and Naruto ended up standing in front of the Hokage's desk with two ANBU on one side and three on the other. Tsuanda had moved to stand behind the desk next to Kakashi. **

**Naruto looked at Tsuanda and examined her condition. She had bandages around her head and her clothes were ripped and dirtied in several places but other then that she looked in good condition. Kakashi sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Alright, tell me what happened." Naruto started to speak but was silenced by a hand raised by Kakashi. "Not you Naruto, from our dear Hinata here." Naruto turned his head to look at Hinata who blushed from all the attention. **

**Taking a deep breath Hinata slowly lade out the entire story, leaving out a couple details including the pregnancy, Naruto's love confession and there steamy night. "But instead of looking around the place I stayed and listened to Madara. He said he planned to kill me later on, not take care of me so I helped Naruto." Hinata stared at her feet in shame. Kakashi looked up and down Hinata studying her newly transformed looks. **

**Kakashi made the face that looked like he was worried about something but would turn out to be fake. "Well usually if a ninja betrayed there village they would be thrown in a prison." Hinata let out a silent gasp and Naruto placed his hands on the desk. "Kakashi!" Kakashi raised his hand silencing Naruto once again. "But I would be thought a horrible Hokage if I threw a young woman into a prison. So instead Hinata will be convened to her home and…" Kakashi turned his head to look at Naruto. "Naruto will move into the home with the Hyuuga's, will not be doing any missions for now on and be a guard along with the other Hyuuga's. It should be interesting for you Naruto to live with a traditional family like them, specially now that there mansion is re-built." Naruto hugged Hinata who was blushing madly at the thought of Naruto living with her. **

"**If there's nothing more the ANBU will escort you-" Naruto's face grew serious once again. "There is one last thing, we need to talk to Tsuanda, and it's urgent." Tsuanda raised a eyebrow at Naruto, she had stayed silent this entire time. **

"**What is it Naruto?" Tsuanda said with a annoyed stare, usually his questions was something stupid. Naruto looked at the ANBU beside him showing it was a private matter. Tsuanda gave Kakashi a nod, allowing the three to go to another room for privacy. Tsuanada lit her smoke pipe and placed it in her mouth once in there private room. She turned around and faced both Hinata and Naruto. "Alright, we're alone. What is it Naruto?" Hinata and Naruto both fiddled with there fingers, a blush shining on there faces. "What do you know about…babies?" The pipe slipped from Tsuanda's hand and landed on the ground with a loud thud. **

"**NARUTO!" **


	6. Family

Tsunade's hand filled with chakra and glided over Hinata's stomach after pushing her shirt up just enough to expose her stomach. They had gone quickly to the re-constructed hospital and Hinata was laying on a hospital bed in a private room. Laying on a bed only feet away from Hinata was Naruto with a swollen face. "W..why am I always blamed for these things." Tsunade had given him a couple hits before finding out what had happened and what there problem was. Hinata turned her head to give Naruto a worried look but he just waved his hand as if to say he was alright.

Tsunade pulled her hand away and the chakra disappeared from her hand. She remained silent as Hinata pulled her shirt down. "Your in fact having a child, though it's only been a couple days so I don't know the child's health or even gender but the hit you took to the stomach had no harm on it." Hinata let out a sigh of relief. Her attention perked when she felt Naruto take her hand in his. She turned her head and returned his smile. "You two are still so young and it was forced on you, are you sure you can take care of the child." Hinata placed a hand on her stomach.

"We will be alright Granny Tsunade." Tsunade gave a annoyed look at Naruto seeing that he was sitting up now, maybe she should add a couple lumps to his head. "Naruto, be nice to Lady Tsunade." Hinata said in a very gentle and calm voice. Naruto looked at Hinata, nodding with a smile on his face. "Oh right. Okay Hinata." Tsunade's face showed a hint of surprise; for a girl to control Naruto's attitude with just being calm, a perfect match indeed.

"You two already act like a married couple." Tsunade smiled. The two looked at her with surprise then slowly turned there heads to look at each other. There faces turned bright red, quickly letting each others hands go they played with there fingers exactly the same. "M..Marriage?" Hinata stuttered out; she knew that having a child alone with Naruto was exciting, but marriage? It just wasn't something she expected, but defiantly dreamt about. "You two do plan to get married right? Your having a child for gods sake." Tsunade placed her hands on her hips and looked at the two with a annoyed face.

"Well we really haven't talked about it." Naruto said. A little disappointment crossed Hinata's face and she looked over her shoulder at Naruto who was staring at his hands. _He doesn't want to be with me? Or maybe he just doesn't want to rush it…_Tsunade shook her head watching the two then grabbed a paper along with a pen and started writing quickly on it. "There wasn't a messenger available to send what has happened to your family Hinata so here's a brief explanation. Tell who you wish about what happened but remember Naruto is living with your family for awhile." Hinata nodded, no hint of a smile on her face, then took the paper into her hands.

Hinata turned letting her legs fall off the side of the bed and then stood up slowly. Naruto was watching her which caused a blush to cross her face, nervous even after everything had happened? How strange, maybe it's the whole marriage idea.

Naruto and Hinata walked silently with one another heading for the mansion where the two would stay for awhile till Kakashi said other wise. Hinata still held a bright blush that shined on her cheeks, and a familiar habits of playing with her fingers seemed to have appeared again. Naruto glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. She was acting shy like the old days, made him wonder if it was his fault.

"Are you alright?" Naruto leaned in close to watch her face. Hinata nodded with a faint smile on her lips. "Just nervous Naruto-Kun." Her voice was like the wind, gentle and shy to the touch. Her voice always made Naruto want to smile big and make sure she is confident with herself. "We don't have to tell them. We could keep it a secret." Naruto suggested. Hinata stared forward, her eyes filled with worry mostly over her father's reaction to her pregnancy. He would probably, after a lot of yelling and punishments, try and force Naruto to marry her out of laws of the clan, but that was purely Naruto's decision, not her fathers. _Marriage…_Hinata frowned at remembering the conversation at the hospital. _Maybe he doesn't want to be with me after all…maybe it's just for the baby…_Hinata remembered back to when Naruto said he loved her. _Was it just a dream? No it happened but…he doesn't want to marry me why._

Hinata's eyes went from worry to sadness. If she hadn't held it back with all her will she would start crying. "Hinata?" She snapped out of her trance and looked up at the worried look of Naruto. "Huh…oh. We need to tell them. There family and they'll start wondering why I'm getting big." Naruto laughed and put his hands behind his head. A smile came to Hinata's lips as she watched Naruto. She shouldn't be so selfish, she should feel lucky enough to be able to have Naruto's child and for him to be by her side, even if it meant he might leave at any time, it was much more then she thought she would ever get.

"Oh is that it?" Hinata blinked and turned in the direction Naruto suddenly pointed. She was surprised to see the mansion was completely rebuilt, of course with all the money the Hyuuga had she should be surprised it wasn't done sooner. Hinata's bit onto her lip forgetting about her sharp teeth and blood leaks from her lip down her chin, causing her to gasp from the blood. Naruto shook his head at seeing her and pulled out a napkin from his pocket, usually for eating ramen, and helped clean the blood quickly off. "Don't be nervous; I'll be right there with you." A smile grew a crossed her lips; yes she would be happy by his side as long as she could.

Hinata gulped then gently placed her hand on the door that was the entrance to her past. Slowly sliding it open she gasped looking up into the eyes that use to be just like her own but more wiser and calm, her own fathers. "F…father." She watched her father's eyes look her up and down. _That's right…he hasn't seen me like this yet. _Her father's eyes looked at Naruto who gulped at feeling the pressure of the man's gaze.

Even though Naruto had just told Hinata not to be nervous, the man's gaze was powerful enough to bring the strongest man to his knees. _Hinata had to live with this guy her entire life? No wonder she is so nervous. _When his gaze turned back to Hinata, Naruto felt a heavy weight taken off his chest. "I see what they said about your appearance changing is true." The way he said it made Naruto want to hit him but he knew Hinata wouldn't want that. Hinata stared at her father's feet and gave a small nod in response. She reached a shaking hand into her pocket and pulled out the letter from Tsunade. Raising it high into the air so it was in front of her father.

"Father, this letter gives a brief explanation to my absence and also a few…o..orders." Naruto watched Hinata act so respectfully toward this man that treated her like trash for her looks. Hiashi reached out his hand quickly taking the note in his hands. Reading the letter over a smile grew a crossed his lips. "A honor it will be to have Naruto the Sage stay in our home." Hiashi's eyes narrowed looking at Hinata then looked back at Naruto with the same smile. Naruto returned the smile with his own smile but he was obviously nervous with sweat rolling down the side of his head. People had named him "Naruto the Sage" since the battle with Pain.

Hiashi took a couple feet back to allow them entrance. "If there is nothing more, I will go explain the situation to the others." He turned and took a step but before he could leave Hinata quickly stepped through the door way. "Father..there..uh." A blush crossed Hinata's face, her nervous nature and her non-ability to say what she wished toward her father caused her to forget what she wanted to say. She felt the warm presence of Naruto come up behind her. "There is something else we would like to discuss with you sir." Hinata relaxed thankful that Naruto did it for her.

Hiashi looked back at them and stared at them for several minutes before motioning down the hall. "Let's go somewhere more private then." Hinata sat on the pillow in a room she recognized as where the council meet, nobody comes in here usually only for meetings. Naruto seemed to also bee examining the room because his head was moving left to right as he sat down in a spot directly next to Hinata. Hiashi made his way silently past them and sat on a pillow opposite the two they sat on.

"Now then, what is it?" Hiashi placed his hands on his legs, his eyes moving in a way that showed he was trying to figure out what they wanted just by searching them with his eyes. Hinata took a deep breath and looked at Naruto. Naruto smiled, causing Hinata's heart to flutter and a blush to cross her face. To hide her blush she looked at the floor in front of her. "Well, I'm…having a child." Hinata closed her eyes tightly waiting for the stream of punishments and harsh words but non-came. Her eyes slowly opened to see a smile on his face rather then a look of anger.

"So you have brought us a heir, and I'm guessing it's Naruto's? Good. Strong blood. Hopefully it will be a boy and be a strong leader." Hinata blushed her entire face listening to her father's words. She never would of expected this response from him. Her eyes looked at Naruto that was laughing but his cheeks were pink. A smile crept a crossed her lips, wide enough to expose her pointed teeth. "Then I guess this take's care of the sleeping arrangements, you can sleep both in Hinata's room." The blush increased even more a crossed her face.

_I don't want to burden Naruto, more then I have to. _Hinata took in a deep breath. "Naruto would like a separate room close by, the one a crossed the hall would be good, it's always been empty." Hinata felt Naruto's eyes on her but she didn't turn to look at him. Hiashi eyes flickered to confusion but it dissevered soon after. "If that is your wish. I'm sure you'll teach Naruto of the ways around here so you may go now."

As they walked they didn't speak a word to one another. Hinata stopped in front of a door and pushed it open to reveal a small bedroom. "This is your room, I'm right a crossed the hall." She pointed to the door only a couple feet away. "If you need anything you can just knock, also anybody around here could defiantly help too." she spoke slowly but every word came out clear. After finishing explaining everything to him she placed her hands a crossed her stomach and she stared at the wall.

"Hinata-" Naruto's voice was full of worry but Hinata interrupted him. "I'm very tired and it's getting late, I believe the sun has gone down without our knowledge, if your hungry someone can help you find the way but I think the babies asking for bed time." She looked at him and gave a small gentle smile. "Sleep well Naruto." She turned, the sound of her foot steps the only sound she heard until she reached her door knob. "Night, Hinata…" His door closed. A tear slipped out from between her eye lids and she pushed her door open, and found her way to her bed in the dark.

Hinata opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of a familiar dark realm. "W…Where am I?" A beam of light appeared making Hinata narrow her eyes and flinch away from the sudden brightness. The light swirled around her then stopped in front of her. _My name is Ikiryo. _Hinata slowly opened her eyes and stared at the orb. "Ikiryo?" The light moved closer and seemed to pulse with life.

_I am the spirit that lives inside you, the two tailed. I have come to bring you a warning. Madara is after all the Bijuu and has seven currently. Me and the Kyuubi are all that remains. Also he wants you're child. _Hinata's eyes widen and she placed her hands protectively over her stomach. "My…child?" The light swirled around Hinata again but stopped in front of her. _You most stay safe, protect your child and the Nine Tails. If you don't…_Hinata was suddenly in the middle of a night time Leaf Village and everything burst into flames. _Everything you care and love about will be forever lost. _Everything changed and she saw Naruto disappear into the darkness.

"NARUTO!" Hinata shot up in bed. She panted heavily, her white hair stuck to the side of her face from all the sweat on her cheeks and neck. Her black shirt had stuck to her chest. "No…no…" Tears fell from her eyes.


End file.
